In a standard aircraft having a pilot and co-pilot, there are typically four brake pedals. Each of the pilot and co-pilot has two brake pedals. For the pilot, the left brake pedal controls the brakes on the left side of the aircraft, and the right brake pedal controls the brakes on the right side of the aircraft. The left and right brake pedals are configured similarly for the co-pilot.
Generally, as between the pilot's left brake pedal and the co-pilot's left brake pedal, the determination of which pedal is controlling the brakes on the left side of the aircraft is determined based upon which of the pilot's or co-pilot's respective left brake pedals is indicating the highest level of braking. Similarly, as between the pilot's right brake pedal and the co-pilot's right brake pedal, the determination of which pedal is controlling the brakes on the right side of the aircraft is determined based upon which of the pilot's or co-pilot's respective right brake pedals is indicating the highest level of braking.
Thus, if the pilot's left brake pedal is indicating a higher braking level than the co-pilot's left brake pedal, then the pilot's left brake pedal will control the brakes on the left side of the aircraft. However, if the co-pilot's left brake pedal is indicating a higher braking level than the pilot's left brake pedal, then the co-pilot's left brake pedal will control the brakes on the left side of the aircraft. The same considerations apply to the right side brake pedals and the brakes on the right side of the aircraft. Thus, in this regard, it is possible, though uncommon, that the pilot could be controlling the brakes on one side of the aircraft, while the co-pilot is controlling the brakes on the other side. It is therefore desirable to obtain reliable information (e.g., from at least one brake pedal sensor) regarding the current state of a brake pedal.
Additionally, each of the left and right brake pedals generally include at least one brake pedal sensor which conveys the amount of braking that the crew (e.g., pilot and/or co-pilot) desires, and this amount is communicated to other systems, for example to a brake control system of the aircraft. While it is important that the aircraft has functioning brakes, it is potentially catastrophic to have a braking level indicated by a sensor and/or the braking control system but which was not commanded by the crew. This is also known as uncommanded braking. Additionally, in the event of a brake pedal sensor malfunction, the aircraft's brakes likewise may not function as desired when needed.
Thus, systems and methods for proactively determining whether there is a failure or malfunction of one more brake pedal sensors so that the crew can take the most appropriate action are desired. For example, in the event of a sensor malfunction, systems and methods which “fail” the pedal and/or sensor, and thus ignore the braking indications from that pedal and/or sensor, are desired. Such systems and methods allow the crew to respond, for example to consider landing at a different runway/airport and/or ensure the use of non-fail brake pedals during landing.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for determining whether a brake pedal sensor is functioning properly.